Unlikely Friends
by RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog
Summary: After having a nightmare, Princess Luna meets Kaos. After spending some time together they become close friends. But strange things happen. Why are the Skylanders turning Against one another. Why are the Dazzlings with the Doom Raiders. And why do they want Luna? Cannon in my Battle Galaxy stories. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1: When They Meet

**Me: Hi everyone, it's RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog with a brand new story.**

**Marik: Where is the chapter of My Little Mokuba?**

**Mickey: Or Battle Galaxy: A Dimensional Adventure?**

**Kaos: Why are you even writing this when you have your bigger projects in the works?**

**Sonic: Don't you also have your YouTube and DevinantART?**

**Twilight Sparkle: You also got school and math for you is pain in the…**

**Me: I GET IT! I GET IT! I just want to write this story, alright?**

**Knuckles: (counting the list that I have) you also have got your comics, you got prove the world that Mario is not a psycho, you friend is moving closer to your school while also getting that bird-**

**Yakko: Good Night everybody!**

**Me: Really Yakko, really?**

**Yakko: He said the bird. And I'd love to give him it, but this story is K+.**

**Knuckles: I like birds. Ravens, Blue Jays, Parrots…wait the bird…HEY!**

**Luna: Adult jokes much?**

**Spyro: This is going to be a long story.**

**Mario: Can we get on with the story? I want to play Minecraft right now; we still need to complete the Magic Kingdom. You only have 10% of it done.**

**Me: Okay, um…Kaos and Luna, do the disclaimer.**

**Luna: Dashie here dose not owe Skylanders or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Skylanders is owned by Activision and Toys for Bob. My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro, Lauren Faust, DHX, and Studio B. Please support the official release.**

**Kaos: And don't sue us, we have no money. And if by any chance you do sue RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog… I'LL TRAP YOU INSIDE TRAPTANIUM YOU FINANCIAL JERKS!**

**Yugi: Chillax Kaos, you are freaking us out!**

You would think that a villain can't change his ways.

That's what you and many believe.

Villains are just jealous jerks, murderous monsters, or lowlifes with a tragic past.

And it seems that, aside from henchmen, they have no one.

No friends.

But what would you say, one changed…

…Because of a single friend.

A shimmering line appears across the land of Equestria. As the Princess of the Night, she knows what that light is, the sunrise. Princess Luna gave a soft relaxed sighed, another end to her starry night.

"I'd better lower the moon," Luna says.

Luna focused hard, her horn started to glow, she spread her wings. She flapped both of her wings and started to lift off the ground. She was about to lower the moon, when something entered her mind

"_Agh!"_ a voice yelled.

Luna fell to the ground. What was that? Was it a cry for help from somepony's nightmare?

"Luna, are you supposed to lower the moon now?" a voice says. Luna turns around to see her sister.

"Celestia, you surprised me," Princess Luna says.

"What are you doing, you must fulfill your royal duty right now."

"Tia, I just sensed a cry of pain from somepony's dream. It might be serious."

Celestia thought for a moment. She actually did raise the sun a tad earlier. It would be another two until the moon _needs _to be lower so she can bring up the dawn.

"Luna, I give you two minutes to visit this pony's dream."

"Thank you, dear sister."

Celestia left the balcony. Luna focused hard. Her horn glowed rapidly. _ 'Let me into this filly or colt's nightly visions,' _the Princess of the Night thought. In flash of light, she disappeared.

***In the dream***

Luna opened her eyes. She glanced around her area. The ground was stone, and the walls were grey. Her hooves felt soft. He looked below to see a dark red carpet. Although the room was dim, the walls had touches; each one was 2 feet and evenly spaced out. Noise picks up, sounded like rain and a crack of thunder sweeping across the outside. Luna notices the window; it was being pounded with drops of rains, and lighting striking the world outside. She sees in the distance another room, it was brightly light. Luna quietly crept towards the room.

"AGH!" a voice cried

Luna ears pricked up. She was surprised to hear a scream. Not only have that, it sounded like a clot's scream. Luna quickly, but silently trotted near the light. She sees shadows on the wall.

"Please stop it! This isn't goanna help!" the child cried.

One of the shadows holds up a whip, and whipped down to the child shadow.

"You are too ugly to be seen! I'm going to fix that!"

*CRACK*

Luna was both enraged and shocked. She ran towards to entrance of the room. She sees a young child, lying helplessly on the floor. His eyes were close tight, trying not to let tears escape his face. He had a weird blue symbol on his face. Black lines going down his face. He was wearing nothing more than a black robe. Luna has never seen this creature before, it wasn't a pony. So what was it? He then opens his eyes, showing his flame red eyes. He sees Luna for only a second. Luna only saw him for a second as well. A moment later, another crack of thunder crashed. The light for the light was so bright, the dream ended.

Luna awaked on the hard stone balcony. She quickly stood up. Remembering she needs to lower the moon. She flapped her wings, lifting her off the ground. As she reached the skies, her horn glowed, creating an aura. The moon slowly, but steady lowered. At a nearby by balcony, Celestia did rise the sun. As Luna completed her royal duty she thought, _'Who or what that creature was. It sound like colt, it must be a male. But… who was it? If I can, I will visit that creature's dream at nightfall '_.

"AGH, whoa-whoa- ah!" Kaos yelled. He fell out of his bed, and onto the floor. "Oh gosh, what a nightmare." He groans as he climbed back into his bed. He glances out the window, the sun was rising. If it's another day, it's another chance to rule Skylands once and for all. Kaos wonder what he would plot next. But then the thought of his nightmare came across his mind. That creature, that thing that's coat is the shade of dark blue. Who was it? To Kaos, it seemed to be female for a wild gusse. He thought of the past. He recalled being bullied by his brothers, and dealing with the pain of his father always being cruel to him, just because he was an ugly human being. He doesn't recall that dark blue being in his past. Kaos just shook it off. He sighed, "I'd better start my new plan… OF DOOM! I'll have Skylands at my feet! They'll love me as their emperor! They'll do as I say! They'll…"

"Huh, master, when you are done gloating about you 'awesomeness' head to the dining room," a voice calls out. It was Glumshanks. Kaos can hear him calling from the outside of his room. "I'm getting supplies for your new plans and your breakfast. I'll be back in an hour." Kaos heard footsteps fading away. He gave a low sigh as the sound of footsteps slowly crept away.

As long as he could remember, Glumshanks was the only true friend he ever had. He knew him for years, they were both ugly, have common interests, and even shared a good laugh ever once and a while. But the thing is maybe Glumshanks doesn't respect and support Kaos as much. It's starting to seem like he's not as big of a fan of the plans, his galaxy large ego, or even Kaos himself unlike the years ago. Years back, he was on top of it all. But now… maybe Glumshanks isn't huge on the idea of taking over Skylanders as he once was with Kaos. Kaos groaned. Aside from his loyal butler, he doesn't have friends. His mom is more evil then he is, so he ignores her. The Arkeyan robot guy he had meet a while ago and blew up, so technically he had friend die. Well, dose a machine count? He is starting to debate if those Wilikins he made counts, they are made of wood. And the more he wants to forget the Doom Raiders, the better. He pondered for moment. _'My God,'_ he thought, _'I really don't have anybody for a friend! I yell, and shout, and scream. I get angry. I give people to do my bidding. What am I doing wrong!? Why don't have one?'_

He groaned. He actually wanted a friend. He shook his head. _'No Kaos think about it. A friend would get in the way of taking over Skylands. Then again, a friend could help me, but what if he/she is a good guy. Gr…what does everything need to be so darn hard!? Friend or foe, pick one Kaos, pick one! I need one or the other as my answer.'_

Now it wasn't a sad day, or a happy one. But it was one of them Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah days. In case you don't know, those days are the ones you can't open your mouth without a song just busting out of your mouth. And luckily (or unlikely depending on who you are) that's what happened to Kaos this day.

Kaos: _**There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best, for my talents are renowned far and wide. When it comes to dark magic, in the day or night, I excel with hardly ever trying.**_

_**With the slightest tiny effort of my evil charms, I have seen Mabu give out a shriek. With a wave of my fist, and well thought-out magic, I have swept the Skylanders off their feet!**_

_**But year after year, its same old schemes, I want someone to laugh or scream. And I, Kaos, a Portal Master, have wish for someone to share my disasters.**_

_**Oh somewhere deep, inside of this soul, this emptiness began to grow. There's someone out there far from my home, a longing that I've never known. **_

_**I'm a master of darkness, and seem somewhat heartless, and I'll stop you if I can. To Portal Maters beware, I'll give ém a scare, and I'm known throughout all of this land.**_

_**And since I am bright, I could beat you in a fight, and make everyone beware. Don't try if you can, I'll rule all Skylands, and every villain will be prepared.**_

_**But who here, could ever understand, that this dark young man with an evil grin. Would desire for a friend, if they only understood, he'd do anything if he only could.**_

_**Oh there's an empty hole in my heart, which causes me, to fall apart. No friends and fame comes year after year, dose so much for, these empty tears.**_

Kaos stopped after the song. He just wondered why the heck he was singing. Again it was of those Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah days. He walked towards the door to get to the dining hall. But as he walked, he thought in the back head about that strange blue creature from his dream.

**Me: Okay folks, that's chapter one.**

**Kaos: That was…a thing that happened.**

**Marik: So you parodied Jack's Lament from the Nightmare before Christmas. What's this song called?**

**Twilight: Kaos's Need.**

**Kimba: Seems legit.**

**Zatch: I want the next chapter!**

**Luna: Don't worry my little Bronies and Portal Masters. More coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Can this dream come true?

**Me: Welcome back to Unlikely Friends everybody**

**Pinkie Pie: And everypony!**

**The Hair Guy: Attention Duelist, my hair wonders where the heck this story has been.**

**Me: I've been busy with my other stories. There is My Little Dashie Christmas, My Little Mokuba, and Battle Galaxy. Plus, I've been writing comics on MLM, BG, and Unlikely Friends. Just storyboarding ideas, and if anyone is curious, I might post a comic or few on my DevinantART.**

**Nostalgia Critic: You have been procrastinating, haven't you?**

**Me: Well, I'm planning ideas for this chapter.**

**Wheatly: You lazy bum. You just been playing and will just keep playing Skylanders Trap Team and Portal 2 for the rest of your Christmas Vacation.**

**Marik: SILNCE! Or do you want to be in the Shadow Realm!?**

**Wheatly: Uh…no…**

**Cynder: I visited that place once.**

**Wheatly and Zork: How was it?**

**Cynder: All I can say is… what on earth was I looking at!?**

**Bakura: A bloody mess.**

**Kaos: Why do British people say bloody?**

**Bakura and Wheatly: Why you bloody ask?**

**Kaos: Never mind.**

**Me: Discord and Spyro, do the disclaimer.**

**Discord: With pleasure my dear. RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog has no type of ownership of these characters, setting, and things of that sort.**

**Spyro: Don't not sue and enjoy (or try to) the chapter.**

"…and then I came back home," Twilight spoke.

It was morning in the land of Equestria. The sun was sparkling. The clouds drifted. The sky showed its blue colors across the land. In Canterlot Castle, the Mane Six, Spike, Discord, Celestia and Luna were ing the Royal Dinning Hall. Twilight Sparkle was telling everyone about her time about Rainbooms, the Dazzlings, and everything from Equestria Girls 2 Rainbow Rocks.

"I promised them I'll see them soon. And Sunset Shimmer has in fact invited me to lunch today. Apparently, my Canterlot High friends want to hear all about Equestria and how I became a princess," Twilight says.

"How exactly is Sunset Shimmer?" Celestia asked.

"She's doing great, leaning the magic of friendship like me. Ever since I defeated her with my Canterlot High friends, she's been a great friend, once in a while a mistake, but still trying hard," Twilight says. "Say Princes Luna how are you doing? Um … Luna, are you alright?"

Luna wasn't paying any attention to Twilight when she called her name. She was still thinking about that poor boy that was attacked by that shadow. What was he? And for that matter, why was he having that nightmare?

"Luna, are you in there?" Discord asked.

Luna snapped back to reality. "Huh? What?" she says with confusion.

"We said, 'how are you', and you not pay attention," Rainbow Dash said, "Are you alright Luna?"

"Yeah, and you're picking at your food," Pinkie Pie pointed towards the princess's plate.

Luna looked at her plate. She just noticed she hardly ate her three waffles, scarcely touches her strawberries, and has slightly drunk her Szechwan tea. She gave low sigh.

"Oh, I've been thinking deeply about something that happened before sun rise," Luna told them while levitating her waffle, and dunking it into maple syrup, and takes a bite of her waffle.

"Oh, you did say you sensed a cry of pain from somepony's dream," Celestia said.

"Well, it was nightmare, not only that, it was what it was, and the one who had it."

Discord looked confused as he asked, "What you say 'the one who had it'? You can say 'the pony who had it' or whatever the creature is."

"That's one of the problems though, I have no clue what that creature was."

Everypony gave an odd look. Fluttershy however was thrilled with joy, "Oh gosh! A new creature!? What does he/she look like?"

"Wait a moment, Luna does it have hands?" Twilight asked.

"Are hands those things kind of like spikes claws, but not sharp, and have skin?"

"Yes. Did it wear clothes? Dose it not look like a pony?"

"Yes and yes. Why you ask so?"

"I theorize this creature might be humans. Like the ones that I have encountered at Canterlot High."

"Well… maybe if can show you an image of him. But I don't recall any spells that can project memories. I think the last time I used that was probably 1020 years ago," Luna said.

"Maybe I can help, I can do anything," Discord says, rising is claw.

"Oh alright, I don't see why not."

Discord waved his talon around. Sparks came out of his claw and they touched Luna's head. Luna's horn starts to glow, without Luna even using her magic. A beam of light ejected from her horn showing a screen. The screen materialized and showed that old static screen you would usually find on an old TV set.

"I don't know what I'm seeing," Rarity says.

"Luna, just think of a memory and you'll see it, test it first," Discord explains.

Luna thought of a random memory, and the screen showed it. It showed Luna eating a piece of cake.

"Luna, you ate the last piece of cake from last night!?" Celestia comically complained. "I was wondering where it was. I thought some guard took it."

Luna blushed. Luna thought hard, and then screened switched memories. It then showed the male human and his eyes wide open. The memory was spot on with recalling what he looked like, his bloodshot crimson eyes, the markings on his face, the black robe and shoes, and expression of surprise and fear.

"Oh my, that poor thing is in pain!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"That is no doubt a human," Spike said.

"I don't remember humans have strange markings on their face, face paint maybe? Why is he so afraid?" Twilight asked.

Luna moaned with sadness, "Oh it was just dreadful! When I entered his dream, I was in strange area. Before I could guess what the area around me was, I saw a wall, with shadows on it. The smaller shadow was being whipped by the other shadow. I galloped towards the wall. I saw another room, showing who the shadow belong to. I didn't see the creature whose shadow harmed the smaller shadow. I did see the smaller shadow belong to the human that you see. I only saw him for a moment or two, and then…the dream ended by a clap of thunder."

Everypony had a different reaction. Fluttershy, Rarity and Celestia gasped. Rainbow was shocked, and then her emotion quickly changed to anger. Applejack was so surprised at the whole whipping thing. Pinkie Pie mental state went from her regular mood to sorrow and rage. Twilight started to feel all sorts of sympathy. Spike jaw dropped. As for Discord, he felt a twinge of sadness and fury.

"What kind of a sick jerk could do that to somepony? That human could have been defenseless! We just saw that human in pain and fear!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"I know I caused ponies pain and misery in past, but even I would not even torture someone like that shadow did to that human!" Discord yelled.

"Why I'm going buck that shadow into 2022!" Applejack shrills.

"I'm so angered, I going to scream!" Fluttershy softly scolds. She inhales deeply, but gives out a light, quite squeak.

"There is good news to this, I am going to visit his nightly ordeals at dusk," Luna spoke. "Hopefully, I can get some information on him, and why he had this dream."

"But why where be a human in Equestria? The only humans we have knowledge are in Canterlot High or in other dimensions," Rarity pointed out.

"Maybe Luna entered into anxiety consciousness of that synthetic individual from another dimension," Twilight thought aloud.

Everyone started at her.

"Um… we don't speak extremely brainy ponies," Pinkie Pie said.

"English please," Applejack says.

"She entered into that human's mind from another dimension," Twilight spoke slowly.

Everypony, Discord, and Spike all nodded. Realizing what she said. Twilight rolled her eyes. Nopony ever understands her large vocabulary.

"Luna, I wish you best of luck tonight. Help that human and his troubles," Celestia tells her sister.

"Thank you dear sister," Luna says, snaking on a strawberry.

*****Meanwhile in Kaos's Kastle, Skylands*****

"So, how was your trip to Skylands for some supplies?" Kaos asked. He spent the last hour waiting in the dining room for his breakfast. He spent most of the time thinking about the blue creature from his dream. So strange, so mysterious like night, and so dazzling. The being, who he only say her for second, stuck with him like if he seen her for longer. Who or what was she? Kaos thought of many animals and creatures to what it could be. Kaos pounded, '_A goose? No, they aren't blue and don't have hooves. Hooves, it's an animal with hooves. It's not a bison, or cattle. A dear, but what dear has only one horn. What about a horse? What sort of horse is dark sapphire; have one horn, and a set of wings? An alicorn is a possibility.'_

"I was attacked by few Skylanders when I was getting this stuff. Other than that, I was very joyful ride," Glumshanks said very much sarcasm. "How are you Lord Kaos?"

"I've been fine since I woke up," Kaos lied. "So, what are we going to eat Glumshanks?"

"I am going to stir up some eggs and bacon. I guess I'm getting a truckloads of painful chores and tasks to do today Master," he groaned. He grabs a frying pan from the kitchen.

"Um…Glumshanks," Kaos says.

"What is it Lord Kaos?" Glumshanks asked.

"Why don't you take the day off?"

Glumshanks almost dropped the frying pan. What Kaos said came completely out of left flied. So surprising, since when did Kaos give his loyal butler a day off.

"Are you alright Lord Kaos? This isn't like you," Glumshanks says, putting the pan onto the burner on the stove. He grabs and egg and cracks it on the side of pan. He then lets the egg and the yolk into the pan as it cooks. He then adds two strips of bacon onto the pan and it sizzles.

"I am fine my most loyal butler! You see, I need time to think about things. And if you are working today, I can't think with you coming to me with questions about your chores or you making noise when I try to think. So, in order for me to reflect on a few things, I can't have annoying questions and annoying noises. So take the day off."

Glumshanks's heart almost skipped a beat. His face light up with delight. "Thank you, master!" he says.

"Yah whatever, just don't bug me today," Kaos sneered. A few minutes later, Kaos had a perfect plate of an excellent egg, two strips of sizzling bacon, and a glass apple juice. As he devoured his meal, he still wondered about that blue alicorn. _'Geez am I going to spend all of today thinking about that thing from my nightmare?' _he thought.

*****Meanwhile (okay this my transitions to different places, so get used to it) at the Skylanders Academy, Skylands*****

"Hey, Trigger Happy, good morning," Spyro says as he walks up to his friend.

"Hi ya Spyro, want to help us out?" Trigger Happy asked.

"What is it Trig?"

"Me, Hugo, Mags, and many others are working on Eon's new body," Trigger says as he grabs Spyro's arm, a quickly dashed to the entrance of the academy.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Spyro asked as he is being dragged.

"The other Skylanders, Hugo, and many others thought it'd be great if Eon has new body. He can help us with our missions, rather than him just giving us advice. And if he gets destroyed, we can rebuild him, so he can always live!"

Spyro quickly gave a smile, and managed to loosen his arm from Trigger Happy's grip.

"Let's hurry up, the sooner the better!"

"We are also rebuilding Cloudcraker Prison; the Villain Vault is losing so much space, so we are putting the Doom Raiders in there. And we are rebuilding so strong that isn't almost to complete impossible to escape," TH says.

"Hey guys, are you heading on over to work on Eon's new body?" a voice calls out. Spyro and Trig turn around to see Captain Flynn.

"Oh yes, we are," Spyro says.

"We'll I going to help, if someone makes something awesome, it needs some BOOM!" Flynn says.

"You're going to blow it up?" Trigger questions with sarcasm.

Flynn gives him a yeah-shut-up kind of look with a smug smile.

"This is going to be a dream come true for all in Skylands," Spyro chirps

**Me: That's the new chapter!**

**Glumshanks: That was kind of short for a chapter.**

**Amy Rose: You know she wanted to get this out as soon as possible**

**Princess Peach: She has been busy with her school stuff, a sickness, and other goofy stuff.**

**Princess Daisy: And we have boarding up the house, keeping the cameos out.**

**Me: I should explain something about my fanfictions to newcomers of my fanfictions. I have written My Little Mokuba: Friendship is Family, A My Little Dashie Christmas Story, this story, and my best work is Battle Galaxy: A Dimensional Adventure. Know if you have read all of them, you would know that have way too many cameos of characters invading my stories for disclaimers and at the beginning and end of the chapter. That and I have the Godfather, Chris Christie, the Spanish Inquisition, Golden Freddy, and Edward Hyde (or you can call him Mr. Hyde or just Hyde.) interrupting and threaten my stories. Mostly trying to cancel the chapter or hurt someone (Golden Freddy tried to kill Kaos Scootaloo, and Yugi in my update chapter of MLM). It's mostly played for laughs and for the sake of expanding creative possibilities. So all I wanted to say is that all those Before/After the chapter and disclaimer moments are connected. They would reference stuff from my other stories, and to make some sense you might want to read my other stories (MLM, BG, and MLD). You don't need to read those to make the connections; I try to start fresh with each story when it comes to those moments. And one more thing; this Unlikely Friends story is canon in my Battle Galaxy stories. So yes, this is part of BG and My Little Mokuba. And before anyone ask, no, A My Little Dashie Christmas is not canon in those stories, just because MLD has the connections with Before/After moments with my other stories. Just felt like mention all this stuff.**

**Nostalgia Critic: Are you going to explain how this story came to be?**

**Me: That's for the next chapter. **

**Yakko, Wakko, and Dot: Goodnight everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sinner Schemes

**Kaos *walking back and forth*: Ugh, where is she?**

**Eon: I thought she be here soon.**

**Derpy: She'll be here any second now. You know how school is for her.**

**Samurai Jack: But hasn't been this long.**

**Me *opening the door*: I'm *panting* here!**

**Foxy: What was holding you up?**

**Me: My bus driver is driving me crazy! A few kids *panting* in the back were just be ridiculous *puff* and the bus driver told them stop. They were still be very odd *huff* and then she turns the bus around, back to the high school. She even threaten to *gasp* call the police!**

**Toad: That explains a lot.**

**Kaos: Your bus driver needs to take a chill pill**

**Sonic: If it was the Magic School Bus, it'd be a ton better.**

**Me: How come reality becomes crueler and my escape is my creativity, fictional stuff, and internet?**

**Foodfight: Because reasons.**

**Chris Christie: I'm the reason why school is pain for you and everyone.**

**Me: OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS IN THIS WORLD! I am only three chapters in, and you barge in! This is like 3****rd**** or 5****th**** time you broke into my fanfictions. **

**Kaos: I am going to slap you silly Christie!**

**Me *grabbing Kaos's arm*: No don't! Doesn't matter if he is good or bad, if you slap or harm him, the government could send you to prison! If you are gone, what other evil villain with a Zim voice that can master portals will be one of my many co-hosts?**

**Kaos *sighing*: Okay Dashie, that'll stop me, for now. But how do we deal with him?**

**Rarity: He is right, how can we deal with this man?**

**Foxy: I got it!**

**Everyone else: What is it?**

**Sonta Dusk: Is it Taco Tuesday!?**

**Foxy *grabbing the nearest phone and dials a phone number*: Hello…It's…Yes I know I am an animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's… yes the comic will be out soon…Anyways Chris Christie is here at RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog's place. Can you of do something so he can go away…Really...? Great…! How long will that take? Delaks holding you up… How long will it take…? Until WHEN…?! The end of the bloody chapter is when you can come? Oh, will keep him busy with this chapter… yes I am paying the bills…I…no, no I was not attacking Sonic or Scootaloo, that was X.A.N.A possessing me… no…no…the comic is not even done yet…I am not giving away spoilers to unknown project on the internet. Okay, thank you dude…see you soon! *hanging up the phone***

**Me: Who did you call?**

**Foxy: You'll see soon.**

**Yami: So, what do we do? I'll challenge CC over here to a children's card game!**

**Me: Cynder and Sonta!**

**Cynder and Sonta: Yes?**

**Me: Disclaimer please.**

**Sonata: RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog has no ownership to anything mention, said, and/or used in this fanfiction.**

**Cynder: Enjoy and try not to sue use! WARNING: This might contain spoilers to Skylanders Trap Team and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks! To avoid spoilers, watch the film or some let's plays/ play the game yourself to avoid anything ruined for you.**

***The New Cloudcraker Prison, Skylands.***

Cloudcraker Prison, one of the toughest prisons ever built in this dimension. Made of the purest of the most powerful crystals, Traptanium is making it ever so hard to escape this place. It was once impossible to be free, that is until Kaos blow it up, and so he can free some twisted and dangerous villains, the Doom Raiders. The Doom Raiders are some of the most feared creatures in Skylands. They would plunder heaven blind and cause trouble and pain without mercy. Luckily, after Kaos blow up the jail, the Skylanders and their Portal Masters managed to trap them and put them into the Villain Vault, a jail at the Skylanders Academy. But the jail was filling up with other evildoers. So the Skylanders, Mabu, and others rebuild Cloudcraker Prison, making even more powerful than last time.

But that was the past, now is now. And now is the time to know what the Doom Raiders have been like.

"I so totally hate this!" Dreamcatcher whined.

"You aren't the only one who doesn't like being cooped up in this Gypsy artifact!" the Chompy Mage moaned.

"Why is this thing even a crystal ball? Why not a shiny golden cell?" the Golden Queen growled.

In the New Cloudcraker Prison, the Doom Raiders where, again, imprisoned. All 6 of them, the Golden Queen, Wolfgang, Doctor Krankcase, Dreamcatcher, Chef Pepper Jack, and the Chompy Mage. In the new prison, they were inside a slightly large crystal ball, made out of pure Traptanium. It stood on a crystal ball stand, made of sliver. It stood on a small metal table. Below it was the Traptanium floor, the table was about 8 feet tall standing up. Wait, where the heck was the Gulper?

"Wait, aren't we missing someone? Where is the Gulper?" Pepper Jack asked.

"That idiot blob of liquid actually likes being on the good side! I heard that whenever he does a successful mission or does a good deed, he gets soda as a reward." Wolfgang groans, as he strums his guitar.

"So what is lost one member to those good guys, we still have enough chance on our plan on getting out and getting revenge.

"You know it's not just those pish-posh Portal Masters and those sleazy Skylanders who got in our way," Golden Queen says. Her tone sounded like a storm was building up inside.

"And we all know who it is," Krankcase says.

"Kaos," all the Doom Raiders said unison, with hatred in their voices.

"He is utterly cruel to me!" the Chompy Mage and his hand puppet yelled.

"He sabotaged my attacks!" Chef Pepper Jack screamed.

"He managed tell those Skylosers what I was up to and my location!" Dreamcatcher moaned.

"He was hard to kidnap!" Krankcase shouted.

"He wouldn't bother trying to help us, so I had to strap him on torture wheel," Wolfgang roars, "Not that I'm complaining about putting him on a torture wheel."

"And he managed to reveal my location in the Golden Dessert!" Golden Queen snapped. "Not only that, he helped the Skylanders in other ways, and blindly used Traptanium. It may have given him unbelievable powers, but you can't use a power source blindly. You should think thru a plan instead of using like someone from the insane asylum!"

"Kaos has caused some trouble for use. He slowed use down, has a poor mind, and helped our worst enemies! Luckily he got a bit of a punishment," Dreamcatcher said with a sly grin.

"How so," Wolfgang asked, his interest peaked a bit.

"I may behind bars here; I can still see the minds of others in their dreams. And little o'l Kaos was having a nice sweet nightmare."

"Do tell what happened," Golden Queen says, as evil smile creep across her face.

"Oh this is rich," Dreamcatcher says clearing her throat, "In this dream, it was memory from his past. His father was in shadow. Apparently Kaos was a weak and helpless child, and he was whipped and his dad kept on insulting him."

The Doom Raiders were surprised. For a moment they were silent. But suddenly… they all burst into laughter.

***Meanwhile, at Kaos's Kastle.***

Kaos stop thinking about his dream for a moment. And he said to himself, "Why do I have a feeling someone is mocking me?"

***Back at Cloudcraker Prison***

"Oh this is far too funny," the Chompy Mage giggled.

"Oh, severs him right! I wish I can see that in person!" Wolfgang roared with laughter.

"I'm going to die of laughter!" Krankcase chuckled.

"Oh trust me when I say this, when we bust out of here, he will pay, and he will feel more pain than ever," Golden Queen laughs.

***Meanwhile at a café, Human world, MLP Dimesion.***

_**Ah-ah-ah-ah-AH! **_Three terrible voices sang, extremely off key and very bad. Three girls were singing low coldly, like a whisper in the corner of a café. They were in a booth, and they were wearing grey hoodies.

"Aria, Sonata, this isn't working. Our pendants only give a small dark dim spark. And that's only if we are on key," one of them spoke. In her hand was grasping a broken necklace (a black chain and a red gem) She place it on the table so she can remove her hood. It revealed her large puffy orange and yellow hair. She opened her plum colored eyes. She rubbed her face, her golden skin.

"You aren't the only one who is suffering Adagio Dazzle," Another cold voice spoke. She removed her hood as well. She showed her lilac skin, her violet eyes, and her purple and cyan blue hair. It was Aria Blaze

"Yeah, we never had Taco Tuesday," Sonta Dusk whimpered, as she revealed herself, her sky blue skin, her wine eyes, and her cyan and purple eyes.

"Shut up Sonata! We have bigger problems then you Mexican food," Aria snapped.

"Yes, for one thing, we need to get our pendants fixed and powered up. It's the only will ever get any energy back," Adagio spoke coldly. "But how to do so is the problem."

The three girls look at their broken necklaces. Those were once the source of their power. The Dazzlings (as what they were called) would feed off of the negative energy from others with their enchanted music as a spell. The spell would have everyone blind to the fact there is something wrong. They would argue, fight, and have the most bitter of hatred towards others. The negative energy would become a green mist and be drained into the gems of their necklaces. The more they sing, the more negative energy, the more powerful their voice become.

"But how can we get these things fixed. No one would help us, after what happen at Canterlot High, who would? Plus, if we try to go back to Equestria and get these things fixed, we could be banished back here again, Twilight could stop us again, and so many other possibilities," Sonata said. Usually, she would make a dumb comment, but this is one of the few times she was showed her smartness.

"You do make a point. How ae we going to…" Adagio started, but her sentence was quickly cut off. She notice that 7 girls walked into the café. She groaned. "Don't look now girls, it the Rainbooms."

"Well that's just peachy," Aria moaned.

The Rainbows was the human counterparts of the Mane six ponies from Equestria. 5 of them were the human versions of Twilight's pony friends. The only two how weren't from this world was Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. Sunset is girl with tan skin, cyan eyes, and red and yellow hair. She wears a purple shirt with her curie mark (a shimmering yellow and red sun), a black jacket, an orange skirt with a yellow and purple line, and black boots with a splash of purple. Twilight's dragon friend, Spike, was now a dog.

"…I see, said the blind man, as he started to saw with his hammer," Pinkie Pie joked as they walked into the café. The others laughed.

"So Twilight, darling, I would like to hear about this castle you got," Rarity said. They reached a booth and a spare table near the window. Far away from the Dazzlings, but the can still hear the Rainbooms.

"Oh trust me, if I told you how I got my castle, I would have to start all the way back 1,000 of years ago. It's a LONG story," Twilight spoke.

"You will not believe how much has happened in Equestria. You are aware about the Sirens, but there is much more to learn," Spike explained.

"I can still hardly believe there is another world, where everyone here is a pony or something else," Fluttershy cooed. She stroked Spike's soft fur.

"After what has happen recently, I could believe almost anything at this point," Rainbow Dash says, strumming a guitar.

"Oh Dash, this can be far-fetched, but I think can take it," Applejack tells Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, let's start," Sunset Shimmer tells. "It all started in other country, in a terrible blizzard with 3 tribes…"

**Me: Because there is a lot (yet so little) of Equestria History to be explained, I'm just going skip into the part where it's important, if you have a problem with that, then too bad for you.**

**Kaos: Come on! We want to hear some headcannons and theories on Equestria history! **

**Me: Don't talk! If the author is doing an author's note, then it's alright. But if I have characters interrupting then mostly likely the internet's universe will collapse! Just get back to the story!**

"…and then, once he was defeated, he was banished into the ice in the Arctic North. But he placed a cruse upon the Crystal Empire, a dark spell to make the entire empire to disappear into thin air," Twilight explained. Applejack spit her cider right into her face.

"Sorry Twi, but how can he make an entire empire to vanish?" Applejack asked.

"He was empowered and consumed by dark magic. King Sombra managed to slave the Crystal Ponies. He had so much power to do so," Twilight says.

"Oh my goodness, was pony versions of Celestia and Luna alright?" Fluttershy worried.

"They were okay, but not for long. Before the 1000 Years of Peace. Nightmare come came about," Twilight said, with depression in her voice.

"Nightmare Moon…" The main five humans spoke with fear.

"Nightmare Moon…?" The Dazzlings asked softly. Eavesdrop seemed to be a good idea. They heard everything about their Equestria history conversation. They were bored for the most part. But this sparked their interest.

"I heard of this story a ton of times from Celestia while I was still her magic pupil. I thought the lesson of rage didn't matter. But now I realize, I should have listen closely to the moral," Sunset nearly mopped.

"Nightmare was freaky beyond all belief," Spike barked.

"It went like this. After a long enough time being unnoticed by Celestia, or her subjects, she finally snapped. I have actually witness it with a potion. So it went by like this. Luna was saying how she won't take it anymore, how everyone adores the Sun and never the Moon. While it was day time, she raised the moon causing an eclipse. The evil and hatred of her heart and night changed her into a wicked mare of darkness, Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia tried to reason with her, but she refused to listen. They had a long battle, and then Celestia pulled her triumph card, the Elements of Harmony. She harnesses the magic of the Elements to beat Nightmare, and imprisoned her to the moon."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, that is so horrible!" Rainbow Dash gasped.

"That's not the end of it, 1000 years later, Nightmare Moon returned. So my pony friends and I went to find the Elements. We found them and harnessed its power. We beat Nightmare, but we also turned her back into Princess Luna."

"That's good, I'd hate see someone evil forever because of tragedy," Fluttershy cooed.

The Dazzlings were surprised at this. They had never known about this.

"This must have happened after we were banished!" Sonata observed quietly.

"You're actually right for once! Looks like our little _chat _with Luna years upon years back surely did the trick," Aria whispered smugly.

"Hello Rainbooms," a voiced called out. The Mane six, Spike, and Sunset turn around to see the human version of Trixie Lulamoon ", how are you?"

"Hey Trixie, how are you. We're doing alright, how about you?" Twilight ask in a friendly tone.

"I'm great, I'm trying acting now. There's going be a production of the musical of Guys and Dolls, I'm trying out of being the character Sarah Brown," Trixie explained.

"Wow, that's a great role. How is your acting and singing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I still need to work on my low notes and keys."

"Say, lets head to the school, we can help you out," Sunset says.

"Really, you would do that?" Trixie asked.

"Sure sugarcube, let's go," Applejack says. The Mane Six, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, and Trixie soon walked out of the café.

"Girls, did you hear that!?" Adagio said in a sly slimily tone.

"There is going to be production of Guys and Dolls!?" Sonata squealed with glee. "I am so going to see it!"

"No you idiot, think! Those girls were talking about Luna becoming an evil monster!" Aria snorted.

"Our little chat with her years ago actually worked! Too bad she is good again. Wait a minute girl," Agido says.

"What is Agido?" Aria asked.

"Are you pondering what I am pondering?" Agido asked.

"I think so girls, but why is it called Muppet Vision 3D if it's in 4D?" Sonata asked.

"What's a Muppet?"

"Well, it's a type of character in a TV show called the…"

"Sonata, don't start making references that have no connections to this story! If the 4th wall is broken too much by your references, bad things WILL happen!" Aria scolded.

"Like what, what can happen?"

"For one thing, copyright infringement can happen."

"Oh okay. So what was your plan Agido?"

"Once we can get our power back, we will find our way back to Equestria, and we will turn Luna back into Nightmare. She'll beat Celestia. With the princess of the Sun gone, Nightmare Moon and us can rule and divide Equestria in enteral hatred and darkness. Plus, we will be adored as a bonus," the leader explained.

"I see, but how do we find our way back and get our power back too?" Sonata asked.

"Good question," Aria pointed out.

**Me; Thank God, I am finally done this chapter. It took bloody forever, but I managed.**

**Chris Christie: So, now what?**

***TARDIS appears, and the door of the TARDIS opens.***

**11****th**** Doctor: Hello everyone.**

**Everyone: DOCTOR WHO!**

**Sliver Quill: And Sliver Quill, Doctor Wolf, and Voice of Reason!**

**Me: sweet.**

**Voice of Reason: So, what do you want us to do with Chris Christie?**

**Me: Just take him back to his office.**

**Doctor: Got it. Also, there is someone here in the TARDIS who would like to meet you.**

**Me: who?**

**Samjax: Hello RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog!**

**Me: Samjax! How are you!?**

**Samjax: Good, where is my master!?**

**Kaos: Samjax, my evil apprentice! How are you!**

**Team Rocket, Pinky and the Brain: Aw, how cute.**

**Me: Well, with Chris Christie leaving, and more characters coming in. Let's end this night. See you next chapter!**

**Kaos: rest well Bronies and Portal Maters, more coming soon!**

**Ariana: what he said.**

**Kaos: WHAT IS MY EVIL SISTER DOING HERE!?**


	4. Chapter 4: A Sister is Snooping

**Me: Didn't expect to be back to typing a new chapter so soon. But I had a really good idea, and I wanted to send this idea out ASPA.**

**Celestia: Interesting, so who will be in this chapter?**

**Me: You and Ariana.**

**Kaos: I don't my demon sister in this story!**

**Sonic: Isn't Ariana a popular fan made Skylanders character?**

**Me: Yes, but because of a friend of mine, I got liking to Ariana. So I figured she should be in this story.**

**Samjax: You're welcome.**

**Jessie: Say, I just ordered a package to come, and it has not arrived yet.**

**Me: What did you order?**

**Pinky and Pinkie: Is it a Pokémon machine?**

**Kaos: Traptanium?**

**Ariana: Golden Freddy?**

**James: Jessie, your order is here!**

**Jessie: Sweet! *rips apart the create***

**Meowth: So what is it?**

**Jessie: I asked Giovani if he can bring his newest plans here. I was curious enough to see what it was, so he sent it here for us to see.**

**Doctor Who: So what is it?**

***create opens, shows MechaMew2***

**MechaMew2: …**

**Chica: What is that?**

**Me: MechaMew2, an exclusive Pokémon for Pokémon Live! And it only knows one move, Learn.**

**Luna: What does it do with that move?**

**Spyro: Here, let me show it can do with video I found.**

**Me: Ariana and Celestia, please do the disclaimer while I watch some Pokémon Live!.**

**Ariana and Celestia: Yes of course.**

**Ariana: RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog has no claim, ownership, or rights of the settings, characters, or anything said/used in this chapter. Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

**Celestia: Do not sue my loyal subjects. Enjoy (or try to) enjoy the chapter. Review after you read.**

"Oh Luna, she such a great sister, she can visit the minds of so many and creates such starry skies. I'm so sorry for what happened long ago dear sister," the Princess of the Sun, Celestia, said to herself. She was now in one of the many libraries of Canterlot Castle, reflecting on some more recent events. The one particular library she was in was the Starswirl the Breaded section. This library had so many spells, books, and scrolls made by Starswirl the Breaded himself made.

"Hm, well it had to be done, I had to banish her. The elements job is to restore balance and harmony across Equestria. I had no choice. Oh great, I just talking to myself. Oh well, I'd better see if Shinning Armor needs any…" Her sentence was cut off as she bumped into a shelf. A couple of scrolls fell to the ground. "I may be a Princess, but I can still be a tad clumsy," she joked to herself. She levitated the scrolls to put them back on the self, but before she put them away, she notice on said, "Dear Starswirl," on it. Her curiosity was peaked. She fully opened the scroll and read it.

"_Dear Starswirl,_

_How are you my good friend? I must say, thing around here have been shaken up a bit. It's still hard to believe that a couple 9,000 years since the Giants were blasted away from Skylands. Mabey they'll come back soon, even if it takes another 1,000 years. I heard that your Princesses have turned some monster to stone for causing chaos and insanity across the Earth. I do wish that I might meet this Celestia and Luna someday soon. That is if, we can make your portal work much stronger. Oh well, you can take your time. Can't wait to see or hear you soon._

_ -Sincerely your Portal Master friend, Master Eon"_

"Who is this Master Eon, for that matter, what is Portal Master?" Princess Celestia asked herself. She notices a bunch of other scrolls that had Eon's name on it. "I'd better check this out," Celestia spoke softly.

***two hours later***

"Is my Aunt Celestia in here? Discord, Aunt Luna, Princess Cadence and Price Shining Armor are in the Grand Dinning Hall," a voice calls out. Celestia ears picked up a filmier voice. She was so wrapped up in reading these letters from this "Eon" character; she didn't notice how much time has passed by. She turned around to see her nephew, Prince Blueblood. "Dinner is ready. We are discussing the taxes from trading goods from the Crystal Empire to Saddle Arabia," Blueblood said.

"Oh yes of course, I still wonder if the bill will pass. Say, what are the chefs serving tonight?" Celestia spoke to her nephew.

"I hope so. We are having Layered Ratatouille and Italian Salad tonight aunt."

"We better not leave them waiting." As the two left the Starswirl section, Celestia thought to herself, _"After Dinner and our discussion, I'm going back here, I need to know more about this Eon person, and his dimension."_

***Meanwhile in the Grand Dining Room***

"Luna, are you alright?" Princess Cadence asked.

"I'm alright Cadence dear, I'm just, worried," Luna gave a heavy sigh.

"Are you still upset about that poor boy? You are going to visit him tonight in his dreams," Discord said.

"How are you worried?" Shining Amour asked

"It's just… I fear of what can happen. There are too many possibilities that can happen. He may hurt me, he could fear me, and I may not be able to help him, what if for some reason unexplained to ponykind I can't get into his dreams…" Luna trailed off.

"Princess Luna, you got nothing to worry about. You have encountered managed to stop King Sombra, turn me to stone, stop Terik, and control the moon. You have got nothing to fear," Discord urged.

"But I managed to do most of those with my sister, plus, rising the moon isn't just my job. Before me, unicorns could do it as a group. Plus Celestia can do it," Luna argued backed.

Princess Cadence gave a heavy, yet relaxing breath, "Listen, you managed to help others in their dreams. What is different about this one, despite the fact he is human."

"Uh…that's a fair point," Luna thought aloud.

"Well, you got nothing to fear, now let's chow down," Celestia said as she and Blueblood walked in. "You will do fine dear sister. The only thing to fear is to fear something not worth fearing."

"Okay Tia, I trust you on this one," Luna gave a sad smile. "I hope you are right. Now let's feast

***Meanwhile in Kaos's Kastle, Skylands***

Kaos was strolling around his castle. He was still pondering about that dark blue alicorn. He didn't fully spend the day thinking about it, he also attempted to think of new plans for ruling Skylands as it ultimate evil overlord. But his plots went nowhere. As he walked towards his throne, he notices a female shadow on the wall. He stared at it for a bit, and then he suddenly felt someone grabbed him by the neck, using her arm. Almost like a wrestling move.

"Sate your name and occupation," the person said.

"Ariana, let go of me!" Kaos snapped. The person holding Kaos let him go. She laughed. "What's the big idea sis!?"

Ariana was a pretty young lady and a dark Portal Master too. She wore a black shirt and black pants. He had long chocolate brown hair, which matched her chocolate brown eyes. "What are you doing my idiot my brother?" she snickered.

"Oh shut your mouth, I'm just want go to my throne room, if you don't mind. Plus I want to use my giant mirror… screen… thing to watch some people in misery if you don't mind," the dark portal master growled. "You know, like the mom we have that is still trapped in it."

"Oh I freed her," Ariana said. "I just went thru some of your old books to find some freeing spells."

"Stop going through my stuff! I swear you are the devil reborn to be my sister."

"Ha, and you're an idiot reborn to be an evil idiot, although, I can be better at ruling Skylands then you. Everyone fears me, even you."

"She has point," Glumshanks pointed out as we walk towards the evil siblings.

"Quite fool, no one asked for your opinion," Kaos moaned. "Besides, YOU Ariana will fear me when Skylands is at its knees! I'll be fearless and all powerful, unlike you."

"If you are fearless, then why were you screaming when you woke up this morning? Almost like if you had a nightmare," Ariana said as she bonked Kaos the head.

"Yeah master, what happened this morning? What was your nightmare, assuming if you had one," Glumshanks asked.

Kaos's blood ran cold. He didn't want his butler and his sister to find out about his nightmare. What would they think? Would they mock him, laugh at him, more insults.

"I…um…I…uh as actually having a great dream, but I fell out of bed. That's why I yelled," Kaos lied.

"Yeah sure," Ariana rolled her eyes.

***sometime later***

"Well I'm bored out of my mind," Ariana said, lying on her bed. She tossed a manga to the side of the room. She left her room and walked to Kaos's room. Mabey she can annoy him like usual. She poked her head inside the room, he wasn't there. She did notice a book on his desk. She quietly crept towards the desk, and opened the book. It wasn't any regular book, it was journal. She has snooped in it before. It's normally filled with Kaos's plans to take over the world. She opened to one of the newest entries. "Let's see what the idiot wrote today."

_March 13, 2015_

_I cannot bear much more. These nightmares are becoming more and more frequent. And every time they occur, it feels more painful. Sometimes, it feels like if I get physical hurt in these dreams, I feel the pain in real life. I don't know how that works. Tonight, things were different. It was one of memories that happened back when I was young. What was different is that I saw a strange creature in this nightmare. I couldn't tell what it was. Was Dreamcatcher change into a different form in my dream? Am I going madder than usual? It seems pretty odd, even for something in Skylands. I just hope these nightmares don't affect me in the real world._

_ -Kaos._

"Well, that was…a thing… that was thing that happened," Ariana said herself. She has known her brother can be a bit crazy, but never to the point has he thought his own mind his hurting him. "Mabey his fears are just surfacing. He's nightmares eating him alive, that's a laugh. He's whole life is always a pain," Ariana joked to herself. She closed the journal and put it on his desk. She walked out his room. "I'm going to hit the hay early tonight."

***Meanwhile with Kaos***

Kaos, on his throne was just staring at the screen. It was showing a football game. He took a nice relaxing sip of his decaf coffee. "Oh seeing them ran, attacked, tackle each other is so much fun! It's like the ball is 1 million dollars, or Skylands. Human misery is fun!" he chuckled. He looked at the nearby clock. It was around 8:18 at night. "Wow, time flies by fast." He glanced at the ground. He sees his shadow. Staring at it reminded of him of the darkness in his heart. How gloriously evil he is. He gives a wicked smile.

"_Hehe, hehe, hehe, soon enough Kaos, you will know," _A voice utters. It ranged in Kaos's mind, almost sounding real. He gave shudder. Who on earth said that? He glared at his shadow, for a second, he thought saw it moving, without Kaos himself moving.

"Oh good God, I am losing my mind! Maybe I need to rest early tonight. Note to self, don't have coffee at night anymore," He says. He walked to his bedroom. _"I hope I could have lucid dream. Better yet, I wish no nightmares tonight!" _He prayed softly in his head.

**Me: So here is the new, yet story chapter. I might take a quick break from this story. I REALLY need to update Battle Galaxy.**

**Jekyll: Hopefully this will become better as time goes by.**

**Kaos: I swear if people start shipping me with Luna…**

**Me: No one will do that, because you have a great girl, partially Samantha.**

**Samjax: That'd be me!**

**Kaos: How are you my angle of darkness?**

**Ariana: Oh god, I'm going to puke!**

**Me: At least I don't ship you with Discord. Or Bakura!**

**Ariana, Discord, Bakura: OH SHUT IT YOU FANFICTION WRITER**

**Yugi: Oh that's sweet. How about Aricord? Oh, maybe even Bakria! **

**Sliver quill: HEY, shippers destroy lives!**

**Glumshanks: How so?**

**Dr. Wolf: Well, have you ever seen Hearts and Hooves day? Enough said.**

**Tails: say what do you guys want to do now?**

**Kaos: Let's go to the Magic Kingdom.**

**Mario: Why?**

**Me: Because why not, let's go! See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Spark of the Night

**Sonic: Okay, here comes the longest chapter of this story…so far.**

**Eon: How long is it? How big?**

**Goku: It's bigger then…then… then Krillin's losing streak!**

**Voice of Reason: Where is RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog and Silver Quill?**

**Charlie Brown: They said they needed to check something out at Hollywood Studios.**

** 96: Too bad for them, they are going to be missing out on the intro.**

**SMC: Yeah, she usually gives orders on to who dose the disclaimer.**

**Mabel Pines: That's nice and…waits, wait, wait, wait, wait…wait… when did you two arrive?**

**SMC and 96: us?**

**Eon: Yes you guys! Aren't you RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog's brother and friend?**

** 96****: Yes, I'm the brother.**

**SMC: and I am the friend.**

**Sonic: say, what are those two doing?**

**SMC: I am not quite sure.**

**Meen: hello goodie-goodies!**

**SMC: Oh shut up.**

**Meen: Fine!**

**Rouge the Bat: I swear, our before/after the story segments have more story then Dashie's ACTUAL story.**

**Chica: oh for goodness sake, get on with it!**

**Kaos, Foxy, and Mr. GoodWriter96: yes get on with it!**

**Everyone and the cast from Monty Python and the Holy Grail: YES GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: I'm here!**

**Sliver Quill: So am I!**

**SMC: Where were you?**

**Me: LONG story. Just go check out the update chapter of My Little Mokuba to find out why. And the birthday chapter**

**Godfather: surprise!**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *passes out***

**Samjax: oh great, she's out for the count.**

**Yugi: You tried to kill us before in My Little Mokuba!**

**SMC: Let's just do the disclaimer! RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog has no claim, ownership, or rights to anything used and/or mentioned in this story. "Lost in the Darkness," belongs to the Jekyll and Hyde soundtrack by ****Frank Wildhorn****and Leslie Bricusse**

**Samjax: No suing or copyright infringement! Please don't do anything like what YouTube dose when its take downs videos and channels for no reasons! And enjoy if you can! We got deal with a foe right now.**

**Godfather: hehe, hehe, hehe I'm like Nicholas Cage, I'm very easy to show up if done right.**

**(KAOS'S DREAM)**

Kaos looked around. He felt cold and alone. He notices he was in of the hallways of his castle. He felt younger, and slightly uncomfortable. It was dark, only source of light was dim torches.

"He-hello…is anyone there?" he spoke, trying not to sound afraid. "Glumshanks, Ariana! If you guys are seriously pulling a prank, it's not funny and it's stupid! You better not give me a jump scare! I think a robotic fox is way s-scarier then you two…h-hello…h-hello, anyone there at all?" Kaos tried not being scared. He is the one who is going to rule all Skylands, become a fearless leader. But what kind of fearless leader has nightmares?

"_Hehe, hehe, hehe, hehe, are you ready Kaos?" _A voice echoed across the halls, crackling with a chuckle.

Kaos was taken aback, who said that? But he managed to choke up the words, "W-who s-said that?"

"_You'd be surprise who it is. You know me much more then then anyone else."_

Kaos's fears becoming more and more alive. "Who are you!? Show yourself!"

"_Turn around Kaos, you'll be surprised, hehe, hehe, hehe."_

Kaos turned around, and noticed a large mysterious, dark, and unknown shadow. It seemed sinister

Kaos screamed.

***MEANWHILE IN THE NEW CLOUDCRAKER PRISION***

"The moon rises," Dreamcatcher says slyly.

"Ho-hum, so what if it's nighttime, what is special about that?" the Chompy Mage nearly barked at her.

"If its nightfall, then that means people can fall asleep and have a pathetic dream or a sweet nightmare. Everyone has those, like Kaos."

"So what is your point?" the Chef Pepper Jack asked, his curiosity was peaked.

"I'm going to cast a sleeping sleep on Kaos tonight! The spell will keep him from waking up on his own. He'll be trapped in an endless nightmare! And think about it, no one likes him, so no one will be willing to wake him up from this curse. Plus, I think I might make sure whatever pain he feels in his dream is also real," Dreamcatcher laughs.

Golden Queen looks at her, "You are genius, my spiritual evil Wilkin. This is one of the best things you have done for us!"

"Now cast the spell, I can't wait to him scrambling to be awake like a worm on a hook!" Wolfgang screeched with delight.

Dreamcatcher smiled grimly, "With pleasure my friend."

And before you know it Dreamcatcher casted a spell that finally reached Kaos's Kastle, then his mind, as he was tossing and turning in a non-stop nightmare.

"Sleep tight Kaos…forever," the Doom Raiders said evilly in unison.

***MEANWHILE IN EQUSTRIA***

Luna flapped her wings, as she started to use her magic on her moon, raising it. She floated back to her balcony when she suddenly heard that boy's scream again.

"This time, I will help him," Luna said.

"Best of luck to you my sister," Celestia says, as walks up to her sister. "I know you can help them, Lulu."

"Thank you Tia," Luna replies. She shuts she eyes, and opens her wings. She points her horn to the sky. As it glowed, her body was enveloped by her magic. A few seconds later, Princess Luna disappeared in a flash. Celestia just stood there smiling, awaiting for Luna to return.

***BACK IN KAOS'S DREAM***

In a bright blue colored light, Luna appeared in a dark area, the same castle she was in the night before. Something felt weird when she entered. She glanced around her surroundings. Aside from the torches that hung amongst the wall, it was darkness there and nothing more. Luna wandered a bit until she heard someone scream.

"AGH, someone please help me!" a voice screamed.

"It's him," Luna muttered.

A raspy and crackling yelled, "You pathetic little worthless brat, you can't escape from…!"

"ENOUGH!" Luna shrills, stomping her hoof to the ground. "May dark dreams perish from this nightly vision, and never return!" The area around her rippled like a splash in a pound, and the shadows below away like dust in the wind. The shadow grinned and laughed as it vanished. As everything vanishes, the only things remaining in the mindscape was Luna, and the human, almost knocked out on the floor and bruised. He eyes tight closed. Luna walked up to him, opening her wings. As Kaos opened his red eyes, he looked at the ground below him. He then looked up to see that dark blue alicorn. Only three emotions spun in his head: surprised, shocked, and worry.

"D-Dreamcatcher…Knightmare…" Kaos stumbled with his words. He didn't know what to say. This creature almost looks like Knightmare, but just as full horse, not half horse and half human. Was Dreamcatcher in his head, and taking on a new form? "W-who are you?"

"Knightmare, Dreamcatcher, who are they?" Luna asked as she approaches him.

Not knowing what to do, Kaos thought of using self-defense, he slowly backs away, "S-stay back! I'm armed with magic, and I know how to use it!"

"_Humans are strange," _Luna thought. But she said, "Hey it's okay, I won't hurt you. Are you scared?"

"If by scared, you mean by surprised and shocked, didn't expect this."

"Believe, most of my subjects never know when I might pop up in they're dreams."

"Interesting, wait…this is all a dream, but it feels so real."

Kaos looked around him, looking around the mindscape around him. It did seem so space and dreamlike. He touched his arm, feeling the bruise. It is dream, but feeling things in a dream was weird. He looked at the dark sapphire alicorn again. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Princess Luna, the one who controls the night, visiting dreams and controlling the rising and setting of the moon. One of the many rulers in Equestria, and who are you?" the princess of the night explained and asked.

"I am Kaos, the future emperor of all Skylands! I have supreme ruler written all over me!" Kaos explained. "Wait, what is Equestria?"

"What is Skylands, I've never heard of it."

Kaos smirked and asks, "Never heard of it!? Are you from another dimension or something?"

"Actually yes, yes I am," Luna says.

Kaos just looked at her with surprise, this was something interesting. He has seen some insane things in his life. He has met an ancient fighting robot, fought bizarre creatures, deals with his sister, and has really cool transformations. But he'd never thought he'd see the day when an alicorn princess from another dimension would visit him in his dreams. Never thought he'd thought that!

"Anyways…Chaos wasn't it?" Luna asked.

"Yes, but with a K. K-A-O-S!"

"Is your mom bad at spelling or something?"

"Or something…"

The two laughed at that. Unknowing to both of them, the area around them started to change. The space like area became a lush floating island, surrounded by clouds. Almost a jungle like area, but it was a village. They were standing in front of some sort of pond or fountain. There were 4 statues of very strange creatures. The main building was made out of a tree. Almost like Twilight's library…before certain events that is. Luna then notice a fox like girl walking by. Almost looking adventurous, and is wearing a strange green outfit.

"What the heck…" Kaos says, noticing the area changed.

"Remember Kaos, this is a dream, whatever you think can appear," Luna explains.

"So if I think that if I have a bazooka made out of platinum appeared in my hands…" Kaos started. Suddenly a bazooka made out of platinum appeared in his hands. Kaos was speechless; this was both weird and awesome!

"What is this place? I haven't seen a place like this before," Luna spoke. She had visited so many places, but nothing like this.

"This is a part of Skylands. In the CloudBreak Islands, this little village is Woodburrow," Kaos explains.

"Who is that?" Luna asked as she pointed to the fox girl.

"That fox girl is Tessa," Kaos nearly growled.

Luna looked at him. Feeling there is something more to this. She glanced around until she saw a strange creature approach Tessa; it was a Mabu in a pilot outfit.

"And who's that?"

"That's Captain Flynn, the best and most annoying pilot in Skylands."

Luna looked at him, clearly seeing there's more to this. "Tell me of these people, and this dimension, I am curious…"

So Kaos told the Princess of the Night everything he knows about Skylands, from its history, to the citizens, magic, Portal Masters, Eon, and even explained his failures on becoming "Ultimate Evil Overlord of all Skylands" as he would put it. He even showed Luna various parts of Skylands, now they are relaxing at the Core of Light

"…I hate that bratty Spyro, and all the rest of them!" Kaos yelled.

"Trust me when I say a lot of foes in Equestria can say the same about me, my sister, Twilight Sparkle and her friends…" Luna trailed off, leaving Kaos confused. "I guess I should show you what I mean." Kaos nodded in what Luna says. Luna stomps her hoof, and the world of Skylands vanishes into the land of Equestria. They appear to be on a grassy hill, not too far from Ponyville. Kaos notices three fillies. One was a yellow earth pony with red mane and a pink bow. The other was a white unicorn with a garish rose and grayish mulberry colored mane. The other was an orange pegasus with punk purple hair.

"Who are they?" Kaos asked, looking at the pony kids.

"_Alright crusaders, today for sure, we are getting our marks!"_ the earth pony says.

"_How Applebloom, are we skydiving again?"_ the unicorn asked.

"_No Sweetie Belle,"_ Applebloom says, _"Today, we are going to get treasure curie marks! Scootaloo and Sweetie, can you get the shovels while I find the perfect place to shovel?" _

Scootaloo and Sweetie both say_, "On it!"_

For the next five minutes, the CMC was digging up the meadow and found nothing. When Applebloom tossed a rock, it went right through Kaos and Luna.

"Huh, how did that happen?_"_ Kaos said puzzled.

"We are just viewing them, we are invisible. In other words, dream logic," Luna says.

"This land is so…peaceful," Kaos says.

"This land wasn't always like this," Luna says, with a tone of sadness. The world around the two started to spin until it all became a blur, making the dark portal master slightly dizzy. When the world suddenly stops spinning he saw various mares, stallions, flies, and colts of all types fighting and screaming. The skies were pretty dark. He heard singing so enchanting and sinister, when he looked around, he saw a rock. On it was three ponfied series, singing their hearts out. As their voices increasing, Kaos saw all the ponies fighting getting bigger and more violent. He might have seen a white alicorn yelling at a draconequus. Things start to get more into physical seen ponies punch each other, unicorns shooting lasers, and steam coming out of the draconequss's ear.

"Yeesh, these guys are violent, and this land look so dang pleasant. You said these horses lived in harmony, Luna," Kaos said in surprise, as he saw a pegasus dive bomb a filly.

"Our land is nice, but foes like the sereins here always want this land. The have a lust for power."

Luna showed Kaos the types of foes that have always been trying to rule the country of Equestria. Kaos couldn't help to laugh when these villains fail, but then…

"There is one more monster you should know," Luna says, with regret in here voice. In a flash, they appear at the Castle of the two sisters. "This was the worst mistake of my life…"

"_Not, another step." _Luna's voiced echoed.

And to put into short, Kaos and Luna witnessed Luna's worst memory, the night she became Nightmare Moon. They saw everything, from the transformation, to the battle, to the banishment.

"I seriously thought this place was girly, geez I was wrong," Kaos said in surprise. The area around them rippled back into a mind scape, but filled with doors.

"These doors can lead into other people's dreams from every dimension in this universe," Luna says. She hears an explosion, and sees it came from a door that was brown and silver. It has a quill mark on it. "Oh lord Silver Quill, stay right here Kaos, I'll be right back." She opened the door, and trotted in, and closes it.

Kaos, feeling a bit bored decided to peak into other doors. He opened one door; it showed Billy from Billy and Mandy just acting stupid. He closed that door and opened another, he saw Zim yelling about ruling the universe. He closed that door. He opened another door, and saw Pinky from Pinky and the Brain singing the word Narf. After he closed that door, he said, "Dreams are weird." He opens one more door, and unlike the other doors, he stepped in. It showed a Scootaloo, trying to fly. As her wings flapped, she couldn't get off the ground. Then Diamond Tierra and Silver Spoon show up in front of Scootaloo.

"_Scootaloo, what are YOU doing blank flank?" _Silver Spoon questions, while trying hard not to snicker. _"Trying to chase a dream you'll never find. You know what why Twilight's a princess? She's successful, and you're not! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"_

"_Shut up! I can be a success; I and other crusaders led the Ponyville flag in Equestria Games!" _Scootaloo barked.

As Kaos witnessed this, he felt a twinge of hatred at the two ponies mocking the winged filly. A very dim fire sparked in he's black coal heart. He knows what this flame is…

Hate.

"_You're nothing but worthless, flightless, useless blank flank! Blank flank! Blank flank!" _DT shouted in an eerie voice. _"We don't care if your friends with that Luna, she was monster after all. And she's not as important as Celestia, the day is more important than the night after all."_

Kaos growled at the two. His family, epically his dad and sister treated him like this. He can already see their faces on the two snobby ponies face. And something rubbed him the wrong way when Diamond insults Princess Luna. He realized it's still a dream, so basically he can do whatever. He made himself visible.

"Hey you two, SHUT UP!" he yelled. He surprised the two ponies. Scared by his looks, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tierra took off screaming. Scootaloo turned around to see the dark portal master. She was a little surprise to see him.

"Looks like might my friend Scootaloo, haven't you Kaos?"

Kaos looked around until he saw the Princess of the Night standing before him. Scootaloo bowed at Luna's appearance.

"No need for that crusader," Luna says. "Have a wonderful night." She light up her horn and just like that, Kaos and Luna winded up out of Scootaloo's dream and back into the mindscape. "Looks like you might have learned something."

"Learned something?" Kaos asked. He starched his head in confusion. He just stopped a filly from having a bad dream, how is that a lesson?

"You didn't tell me much, but from what you briefly said, you never had a friend in your childhood or even someone to relate with. So you see that I and even some of the common folk are kind of like you. There will always be someone there for you. That's one of the many great lessons of friendship a pony-er person can learn."

Kaos's mind was puzzled. Was he hearing this correctly, friendship!? He never had that. Glumshanks was the closest thing he had to a friend, but not much. Even when he tried to make friends, no one would bother.

"Friendship…? HA! That's a laugh!" He snorted. "Nobody cares about me enough to be my friend. Nobody wants me to be a friend before or even now."

"One mare wants to be your friend."

"And who would that be Luna?"

"Me."

Kaos's mind did a flip. This was the most unexpected thing for him to hear. Someone is willing to actually CARE about his well being? This is a start.

"I'm sorry Luna, but I'm not worth your time. You wouldn't want a friend like me; I'm too evil for friendship, already lost darkness," he says coldly, he looks away from lunar royal.

Luna just sighed. She thinks…no…she KNOWS that he needs at least one friend. She heard a soothing melody play in the air; she had the sudden urge to sing along to the music.

Luna: _**Lost in the darkness,**__**silence surrounds you.**__**Once there was moonlight, to this murky sky.**__**  
**_Kaos's ears heard her singing, and listen closely to the words.  
Luna_**: If I could reach you,**__**I'd guide you and teach you, to walk from the darkness**__**, **__**with light in your eyes.**_

_**Deep in your silence,**__**please try to hear me;**__**I'll keep you near me, **__**till**__** night passes by.**_

_**You will find your way now.**__**I'll never desert you;**__**I promise you this,**__**till the day that I die...**_

Kaos was impressed that this mare, this stranger would think, sings or care like this. Kaos was about to say something, but the area around him started to ripple into nothing but into a bright light.

He was waking up.

Luna flapped her wings and started to drift away into nothing. "I'll see you later, goodbye Kaos," Luna whippers.

"Luna, wait!" He yells. He started to run towards Luna…

***Too bad, dream's over.***

Kaos awoken and shot up out of his bed with a gasp of air, and recollected his memories of this dream. He was still trying to grasp this idea, that someone visited his dreams.

"I'll see you later Princess Luna…"

**Me: And BOOMCHACLICA! The chapter is over!**

**Tessa, Flynn, and Buzz: Ka-boom-sticks!**

**Marik: YES! It's about time!**

**Sonic: We were waiting…**

**Godfather: Screw this…*walks away***

**Me: Okay, time for some explaining. This was a hard chapter to right considering I had a ton of ideas and reedits of this. And I have an official team for this fanfiction who help me write it, and give me ideas; my friend Sorcerer SMC on YouTube, who had support me through the whole thing, and is very creative. Samjax a great author who supports me, helps me, and gives me a ton of Skylanders information. And ****Zim999 for giving me great ideas, and helped me with the slight appearances of other cartoon characters in this chapter. Dante Watterson for the support, and not to mention he also said Lost in the Darkness was the song Luna should sing.**

**Firepaw: what is with songs?**

**For my three main fanfictions projects, they are musicals, with covers and parodies from; Disney, MLP, Jekyll and Hyde, Guys and Dolls, Pokémon Live, Little Shop of Horrors, Le Miserable, Seussical, and Oogie's Revenge. That's for this story, My Little Mokuba, and Battle Galaxy**

**Johnny (the Outsiders): Stay gold!**

**Twilight: or Pony**

**Yakko: Goodnight everybody!**


	6. Chapter 6: Slice of Stoy

**Me: hey everyone, welcome back to Unlikely Friends. I've been a bit busy with the Count of Freddy Fazbear's and going to Bronycon, but I am back. What is going on this chapter involves Eon, Doom Raiders and the Dazzlings. And we even get a bit of slice of life from Ariana and Kaos. **

**Golden Freddy: and also we may or may not name drop a few special people who helped made this fanfic **

**Edmond Détentes: and you people thought this story was dead as me, or Audrey 2.**

**Audrey 2: FEED ME!**

**Kaos: oh god it's him. I thought that plant dead at the end of Little Shop of Horrors?**

**Yeah… a ton of interesting things has happened behind the senses. So, while I'm trying to figure out how to kill a man eating plant, you read the story. Krankcase, Scootaloo disclaimer please,**

**Scootaloo: Dashie here owns nothing!**

**Krankcase: If you sue, I make you into a Wilkin! Waring: there may be spoilers for Skylanders Superchargers**

*Meanwhile in the Equestria Girls world, MLP dimension*

Adagio and her friends walked down the street, with the broken pendants in their pockets. The sun rose, giving a blanket of warmth upon the town.

Aria growled, "This is just horse manure, if we don't even get one sign of magic soon, I'm gonna go crazy!"

Sonata replied, "Aren't you already crazy"

"Not!"

"Are too crazy!"

Adagio snapped, "SHUT IT, both of you!"

Sonata grabs the broken pieces of her necklace and gazes at it. She missed her magical abilities. She doesn't care if it was dark or light magic; she just wants her once perfect voice back. She feels a magical vibe. She gasped.

Aria and Adagio were puzzled, and then suddenly they felt a magical vibe as well

"Did you feel that!? It felt like Equestrian magic!" Sonata chimed.

"I felt it to," Aria added.

"It felt a bit week though, like very far away. It felt like the magic of Equestria is being transported somewhere else

"There are worlds and dimensions beyond this and Equestria?" Sonata pondered

Adagio smirked, "Who knows, but if this magic or anything from that other dimension or whatever comes across here, we might get our chance."

Sonata thought aloud, "We…could get our power back!?"

"Exactly," Aria and Adagio said to the clumsy blue girl.

***Meanwhile in Skylands***

Trigger Happy tighten the last screw and bolt into an animatronic. It was an Eon animatronic. The Skylanders figure Eon can help out more if he has a body, so they decide to make him a robotic body. It wasn't his old body, but hey what can you do if it blew up? Plus if this body is destroyed, they can rebuild it, so Eon will always be there.

"It's done…it's done!" Trigger Happy said gleefully.

Wash Buckler gives a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

Spyro approaches Eon's spirt, "Master Eon, your new body is ready!"

"Thank you Spyro, I'm ready. " Eon's spirts walked into the animatronic. 10 seconds past and nothing happens, but then the animatronic eyes flash into a sky blue color

"Master…is it working?" Hugo thought aloud.

The robot stood up and spoke, "It works Hugo. I'm…somewhat alive again."

"BOOM, this deserves a celebration!" Flynn jumped with joy.

Trigger asks, "How about a huge party?"

"No, let's have battle royal!" Gear Shift thinks aloud, summoning a weapon, itching for a fight.

Spyro suggest, "How about musical showcase?"

The Eon animatronic nods, "That sounds good Spyro."

***Meanwhile at Kaos's place***

Kaos was picking at his food. He still couldn't get Luna out of his head. That mare is like a catchy song, it won't go away, her wonderful singing, the lesson he learned, a dimension far from his own. He felt like this mare can understand him, but how? It feels like that empty hole in his dead heart is starting to fill up.

"Moron, are you okay?"

Kaos snapped back to reality, "Huh…wha-"

"Are you okay Master, you seem a bit off lately," Glumshanks says.

"I-I-I…I'm fine," he lied. "I had a weird time falling asleep last night."

The troll was not satisfied, "Master, I'm worried. You haven't been yourself lately. I like how you are being a bit nicer, but it seems a bit odd here."

The dark portal master hissed, "You wouldn't understand." His sister and butler looked even more confused. Sure they have seen him upset, but not like this. '_There is something seriously wrong here' _Ariana thought. "Mom, Kaos is being stupid again!"

"Don't bring her into this!" Kaos shrieked, shaking his hands, signaling his sister to shut up.

"What Ariana?" Kaos's mom yelled from across the castle

Kaos growled, "Oh son of a-"

***Meanwhile in Equestria***

Twilight and her friends were, again, dinning in Canterlot Castle with the princesses. This time they brought the Cutie Mark Crusaders with them. Royal dinning for free!

"So Lulu, how's was last night?" Celestia asked her sister.

Luna started, "Well, I found out who this human is, his name is Kaos…"

"I like this guy already," Discord says. Luna, Fluttershy, and Celestia laugh a bit, while Spike and the rest of the ponies roll their eyes.

"He's a human, a portal master from this place called Skylands. He had a pretty crummy childhood, so, I came to give him a nice dream. And he helped Scootaloo with a nightmare of hers."

"I saw him!" the orange Pegasus exclaimed, "I was having a nightmare about Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, but he scared them away! That Kaos guy is flat out awesome! I owe him one!"

"I will try to see him again, I hope so," Luna said.

Celestia nods her head, she thought, _'Luna said Skylands when she had met this Kaos character. I need to know what this Skylands is.'_

***3 weeks later, in Kaos's dream***

Luna has been visiting Kaos's dreams for the past 3 weeks, and so far, things have been going surprisingly well. They have a growing friendship mostly because they shared stories on their life, adventures, and on others. They even visited many people's dream.

"….so let me get this straight; you made some kind of plasma, smoke, and flame nightmare…_thing_, to give you the same nightmare every night just so you couldn't forgive yourself for becoming Nightmare Moon?"

"Pretty much yes, and _you _listen to the Darkness, planning on destroying your home, then take over the universe."

"Hehe, yeah…..that happened," the dark portal master chuckled in guilt and embarrassment. "Guilty as charged…anyhow…"

"You know, its nice meeting in dreams and all…but what about in person, in real life. I've been thinking about taking a small vacation for a few weeks. And I think Skylands would be perfect."

"You would like to visit Skylands!?" Kaos spoke with joy in his voice.

Luna nodded her head, "I'm sure my sister can handle my duties while I'm in your dimension."

"Sweet and you can finally see how annoying Flynn and Spyro are in real life!"

"How bad could it be?"

"BAD."

Luna chuckled a bit, "I see you been to Boss' Hijack's dreams lately"

"I can't help it! Messing with people's dreams is fun!"

Luna gave a semi-serious look, "As long as they don't nightmares…"

"Oh no, I've just been having fun with others in their dreams, nothing more. Although….I did give this one purple guy a nightmare…."

"Why would you do something like that?" Luna scolded. Kaos was taken aback

"He was dreaming about killing kids, and stuffing them into robot suits! I had to give him karma!" Kaos said in his defense. Luna calmed down a bit after hearing that. "Also I'm a villain what would you expect?"

Luna gave an I-don't-know look, "Something less evil?"

Kaos stood up points his finger to sky in comical way, "NEVER!" he shouted goofy like.

"_Humans, go fig" _Luna thought. "So, whose dream shall we visits tonight?"

"I was thinking Heartless' dream or something."

Luna summoned a door; It was pure ebony with a crimson Heartless symbol on the door. Kaos opened the door. What he saw was a black and red twin-tailed fox with yellow eyes, a heartless symbol on his chest. And he was making out with a yellow female fox with ice blue eyes named Amanda

"Eww, God that's gross!" Kaos slammed the door shut. "I hate romance!"

"Uh…let's find someone else…" Luna says. She opens another dream door to find Discord doing the cha-cha.

"Hello Lulu and I see you have a friend with you!" Discord says as he cha-chas.

Kaos glances at Discord, with confusion, "This is chaotic."

"That's what I LIVE for, Kaos boy."

**Me: *burning Audrey 2* yeah this is kinda of a filler chapter. Don't worry! They'll be more to look forward to next time! Anyways…**

**Kaos: see you next time on Unlikely Friends**

**Ariana: Or as I call, "How Kaos Became a Brony"**

**Luna: *hits Ariana with a frying pan* Zip it. Anyways, Special thanks to XLR8 and Zim999 for help on this**


	7. Chapter 7: The Tale Has Begun

**Me: well it's been a while, but school has been in the way, plus working on HEAVY remake of Battle Galaxy. **

**Kaos: not to mention all her work when playing games.**

**Sans: she had a ton of work, a Skel-TON!**

**Papyrus: OH MY GOD SANS!**

**Me: hehe, anyways who's wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Mangle and Papyrus: me!**

**Me: go ahead you two**

**Mangle: Dashie here has no claims, right, and/or ownership to anything said or used here, they belong to their right owners. And the song "On the Run" is owned by Rebecca Sugar**

**Papyrus: No trolling, flaming, flame wars or suing in the reviewing/comment section… OR ELSE YOU'LL BE CAPTURED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS YOU HUMANS.**

*In Equestria*

"So I'll be in Skylands for about a week, two at most," Luna explained.

"I see," Celestia said, sipping her tea.

"But who's gonna rise the moon!?" Twilight asked. With Luna gone on a vacation, someone has to be in charge of the night.

"I'll bring up and lower the moon and stars at night, Twilight," Celestia said.

"But Celestia, you have way too much to do lately. You still need to pass the new laws and bills in Baltimare, you have 3 royal meetings this week, and you gotta bring up the sun…"

"Twi, relax, this is Celestia, there's nothing she can't handle," Spike said, calming his friend down. He grabbed a doughnut with crystal sprinkles and bit into it "Are you worried?" he asked, mouthful.

Twilight sighed, "Kinda, I mean, Luna is going into another dimension. Granted I did that, but this one is one we had never heard about. What if she gets hurt, or lost, or…."

"Dearest Twilight," Luna interrupted, "I understand your concern of my wellbeing, after Discord's little vine incident…."

"Hey!" Discord growled

"…and Tirek, the Tantabus nightmare problem, but rest assure, I'll be fine on my own."

Discord butted in, "Oh come on Lulu! Do you at least want one person to come with you? " Discord made himself look like the Old Man from the first Zelda game, "It's dangerous to go alone."

Luna pondered for a moment, "Cadence is busy with her baby, Celestia and Twilight are needed here in Equestria…"

"Can I go?" Discord moaned, returning to his 'normal' state. "I like Equestria and all, but I've been dying," he then lies on the ground with a rose in his grasp, with a rising tombstone next to him, "DYING to see someplace new."

Luna thought about, "Discord, I know how bored you can be...but... why do you wish to go?"

Discord waved his talon around, "HellOOO, I need something new and exciting. I can do it on my own, but I want see something new in this boring universe. This Skylands sounds interesting…"

Twilight's horn lights up, ready for a taser spell, "Discord," she growls, "are you trying to make some chaos?"

Discord back off, throws his arms up in the air, getting defensive, "Twilight! I'm like 83% good…" He summons chart to prove his point.

"What's the other 13%?"

"Being the lovable trickster I am…but I promise I won't make the roads into soap or brains into cheese, I Pinkie Pie promise!"

As if it was cue, Pinkie appeared out of Discord's folded Pegasus wing.

"FOREVER!" she yelled, before sinking backing to Discord's wings, as if it was a pocket dimension.

"Wait, huh…what the heck!?" Discord stutters, but he shakes it off, "Oh its Pinkie Pie, don't question it.

Luna thought for a few moments. She let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, but Discord, promises me you will not do anything to harm the inhabitants of Skylands."

"I promise."

"Good."

Celestia finally cleared her throat and spoke, "Luna, Discord, while I was in the Starswirl the Breaded section of our library, I happened upon something to help you get there. I found a portal. Not the same as the one to reach the Equestria Girls dimension. It's….different. I'll show it tonight when you depart."

"Do you guys always talk like this," Discord pouted, clearly itching to get to Skylands

***Meanwhile in Equestria Girls***

Sunset Shimmer was sitting next to Canterlot High's horse statue, writing in her journal. In a nearby bush, trying to remain hiding, the Dazzlings are snooping on her. They are wearing dark colored hoodies, so they can remain hidden.

"Adagio, my hair BARELY fits in this dang hoodie..." Aria whispered

"Aria, zip it!" Adagio growled. "You'll blow our cover!"

Sonata, is just simply observing Sunset. Then she witnesses something that caught her off guard. Sunset Shimmer touched on side of the statue. And it…_rippled!?_ It made some kind of magical sound effect, and it sparkled a little. But Sunset holds her hand back. "No…" Sunset said to herself. "Maybe I'll go visit Twilight later." Sunset goes back to writing her little brown book with her mark on it.

"Guys, that statue, it's a gateway to Equestria!" Sonata exclaimed quietly. As Aria and Adagio were about to exchange fists but then stop to hear what their blue member said.

"Hm…oh, really smart girl?" Aria said with much sarcasm filling her tone.

Sonata exclaimed, "It's true I tell you! Sunset Shimmer almost went in…"

"Sonata, SHHH! Sunset will catch us!" Adagio snapped, but tries being as quiet as she can.

Sonata whippers, "Okay. Later tonight when no one else is here, I'll show you we can get back to Equestria, and get what we want."

***Back in Equestria***

Luna was packing her saddlebag. She was bringing quills, paper/scrolls, books, and a few other things. Discord was stuffing what looked like a travel suitcase. He stuffs some oddballs and other way things that only screwballs like him can explain into his suitcase. Discord was slightly singing a marry little tune as he and Luna was preparing for a trip to Skylands

Discord: _**It's time to get moving, we have no time to waste.**_

_**There's a whole dimension out there, across from time and space.**_

_**We'll be thinking 'bout our friends as we chase your sister's sun.**_

Luna and Discord: _**But we got a new world to see, the tale has begun.**_

Luna and Discord finish packing and started heading to Canterlot's basement, Luna with her saddle bag, and Discord dragging his luggage. Celestia lead them through the downward narrow corridors, eventually leading them to a large wooden door. It was outlined with gold, and the wood was dotted with jasper and lapis gems, making weird symbols, presumably from Skylands. Celestia gives her sister a hug. She gently places her wing on Luna's back.

"Take care, dear sister. Safe travels," the sun princess said. Luna returned the hug, informing Celestia she'll be back within two weeks. Celestia walked away waving her sister and Discord goodbye. Discord and Luna opened the door. What the found was a large study of some kind. It covered with old ancient scrolls letters and books. In the center was an old portal of power. Discord begins starting it up with his magic.

Discord: _**(somewhere beyond…)**_

Luna: _**I don't care about what all the others say.**_

Discord: (_**What can possibly go wrong…?)**_

Luna: _**Well I guess there are some things that will just never go away.**_

Discord: _**(This will be fun)**_

Luna: _**I don't what'll become of me when I'm far from my home.**_

Both: _**For Equestria is all I ever known...This tale has just begun…**_

Discord continue to start up the portal, as it's started to glow dimly, but slowly get brighter

***Meanwhile in Skylands***

Kaos glanced out the window as he witness the sun slowly setting before his eyes. The sky blue colors melted into a peach color from the setting sun. He just wonders what it's like to raise the sun or moon, just like Luna. All he can think is how hard that must be doing that on a daily basis. He looked at the clock nearby, it's around 6:30 pm. He knows Luna will be arriving in Skylands around 7.

"So, I'm gonna meet her in real life. Just to think, after all these I finally have a friend, and such splendid ally she can be!" Kaos thought aloud

"_An ally you say, that moon loving alicorn?"_ A voice crackled. Kaos was taken aback. He glanced around until he noticed his mirror. His reflection was speaking.

"Well of course. She's the only person in existence to ever to like my amazing personality in the slightest," Kaos responded. The reflection rolled his eyes.

"_So instead on manipulating her, your gonna kiss up to the royal horse?" _The mirror groaned. _"You're not even gonna use her to your advantage?"_

"Listen those Skylosers aren't even after me right now, so I can just do what I…"

"_Think about it, she's a goody 4 horseshoes. She's has out of this world powers, powers. SHE might stripe your existence away if you do anything evil. Where could that alicorn fall into in your life?"_

"Ha-ha! I bet you by the end of the month, Luna would care about me so much, she wouldn't mind if I did anything evil. She wouldn't dare harm me if I try to conquer all Skylands again!"

"…_Bwa-ha-ha! That's the dumbest thing you said in years. You honestly think, that pathetic pony, would ever like YOU?"_

Kaos growled, "And why not? She…"

"_Well, have you LOOKED at yourself lately, or realized all the things you did to this dimension?"_

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"_You are a mindless monster as a human, and your mug looks like something a hairless cat dragged in!"_

"Hey you can't insult me; you're my reflection of Eon's sake! We have the same mind and body!"

"_So I know you better than anyone else, unfortunately."_

Kaos gritted his teeth as he held up his fist, "How would you like to be shattered into glass snowflakes!?"

"_Woah, whoa you already having a bad time trying to conquer Skylands, do you want 7 years of bad luck!"_

"Don't talk to me about bad luck; I AM bad with no luck!" Kaos was ready to make sure this mirror got REKTED, but he stopped himself. He glanced at his fist, then the mirror, which his reflection was back to normal. He huffed in distress. "Oh what the heck am I even doing, I'm auguring with my reflection. Oh who cares what he says, I am Lord Kaos, and I am awesomeness incarnate! Who else can have great markings upon a face or powers as grand as mine? That pony will be one my side…she'll be…" His upbeat determination just melted away into nothing as he looked in the mirror once more. No longer seeing the supreme ruler he invasions himself to be, but nothing more but ugly pathetic dictator.

He sighs in distress, "A wonderful princess like that could never truly be friends with villain like me." He saw the sky darken slowly as tiny white dots slowly show themselves, along with slowly rising moon. "Oh well, I can still try, although, maybe I should have warned her I'm more epic in real life."

***In Equestria Girls***

Canterlot High was closed for the night, much to the delight of Sonata. They appear at the Wondercolt's statue. Sonata placed her hand of the side, as it rippled, making out of the world sounds. She draws back her hand. Adagio and Aria gasp in surprise.

"This….THIS is our way back!?" Aria was stunned, almost speechless.

"Now do you believe me?" Sonata questions in her cute innocent like voice.

"If we use this portal, we could get back to Equestria! And you know what that means girls!?" Adagio asked her fellow Dazzlings.

"We can have tacos without hands?" Sonata asked.

"Now you…! Listen here, we can finally get our power back!" Adagio growled.

"How does dimensional traveling equal regaining…"

"Go back to sleep Sonata." Aria rolled her eyes

"Not yet girls, before we rest, let's go home." Adagio placed her palm on the portal. It rippled as enchanting sounds echoed the winds, Adagio felt a chill of magic run up her spine. As she slowly steps in, Aria then Sonata follows her in.

Unknown to them, at the exact same moment they enter the portal, back in Equestria, the portal finally activated as Luna and Discord enter it. The force/magic of a spirit of chaos and an all-powerful alicorn was sending them to Skylands alright, but the magic also shifted the Dazzlings destination from Equestria to Skylands.

Luna could barely keep her eyes open as she is hurling through time and space. Usually walking through a portal, like one she might have already visited would be like walking through a door. But considering this one is one hasn't stepped hoof in before, the traveling was different. The travel itself is like going through and insane roller-coaster without the seatbelts on. Luna tried to stay awake, but this was too much for her. This was even dizzy for Discord. The Dazzlings were knocked out cold. Before blacking out, Luna swears she saw three other beings traveling with her and Discord. The travel has been split into two paths. Luna and Discord was being sent to a nearby forest, not far from where Kaos lives, while the Dazzlings are being whisked away to the new Cloudcraker Prison.

*In the forest *

Luna and Discord flung out of the portal, and crashed into the lush green grass. Luna woke up the moment she crashed onto the earth.

"Oomph!" She grunted. She looked around, her eyes still spinning from the trip to Skylands.

"Are we here?" Discord asked, stretching his body. She snapped his fingers of his lion paw to summon their luggage.

"Princess Luna, is that you?"

Luna and Discord stood up, what they saw before them was the Dark Portal master

Kaos grinned, "Welcome to Skylands"

**Me: AND BOOM! Chapter is done!**

**Fluttershy: yay**

**SMC: It's about time**

**Me: I'd like to thank Zim999, XLR8-the-Fox and Sorcerer SMC with help and support on this chapter. And yes, the mirror scene in this chapter was heavily inspired by Episode 5 of Bride of Discord. And once again, the song was a parody of On the Run from Steven Universe; this version is "The Tale has begun". **

**Jessie: in case you are wondering why this fanfic is a musical, the writer here thinks musical are easier to work with**

**Me: an I am making plans on an Unlikely Friends Audio Drama, anyways, peace out!**


End file.
